Lost and Found
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: What do you do when everyone hates you? And blames you for the death of your only sister? Ask Demi, she knows. With only Kevin on her side what will she do? And what happens when the new boy in school, Joe, shows up and notices her? This is a Jemi story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new story I'm working on. I'm not sure exactly how good it is so reviews would be really helpful! (:**

**Chapter 1:**

Two years have gone by since I lost my sister Elizabeth. It's 2:00a.m., and I've woken up screaming…again. I have the same nightmare almost every night. Elizabeth was only sixteen when she died, much too young to die, and I was fourteen. My sister was smart, gorgeous, popular, and pretty much perfect in every way. As for me, well I never got the best grades, I'm not all that pretty, and I don't have many friends. But Elizabeth only saw the good on me. She never thought anything bad of me, and I was grateful for that. The night she died was the night I lost my best friend.

"Shh." Kevin said wrapping his arms around me and holding me as I cried.

"I had the dream again." I stuttered.

"I know." He said rocking me back and forth.

"I miss her so much."

"I miss her too." He whispered to me.

So you may be wondering what's going on exactly, well let me start by telling you about the night Elizabeth died. Since Elizabeth was popular she went to a lot of parties and being the kind person she was, she dragged me along with her and her boyfriend, Kevin. They had been dating for two years and were totally in love everyone could see it.

Anyways, after the party Elizabeth was driving, because Kevin was a bit tipsy, and to be safe he sat in the back so that he couldn't distract her from driving and I sat in the passenger seat. Kevin was starting to get out of control, and I was trying to keep him in his seat, and when I pushed him back I hit Elizabeth's arm causing her to make the car swerve and letting the truck, that ran the red light, to hit us harder than it would have if I hadn't hit her, when I was turned around Elizabeth screamed and the last thing I remember seeing was a bright light coming toward us. She died instantly. Kevin was in a coma for three weeks, and I only ended up with a broken arm and cuts and scratches. How that happened I still don't know.

Everyone blamed me for her death. They say it should have been me to die instead of her. Clearly she was their favorite. After I was released from the hospital my parents threw me out, everyone at school started to treat me differently as well, also blaming me for her death. Kevin was treated differently after the accident as well, just not in such a negative way. He was clearly heart broken by the loss of my sister. He stopped talking to everyone and became more and more depressed. I hadn't tried to talk to him since that cruel night I figured I would just remind him of her. I had nothing left to live for. My sister and only friend was dead, my parents hated me and blamed me for her death, and I was living on the street. I was ready to end it all. I almost did too, but apparently it wasn't my time.

"Get down Demi." I heard a voice call behind me.

I turned around and saw Kevin stepping closer to me.

"Just let me jump." I said facing the lake again.

"No, I care about you too much to let you end it this way, now get off the bridge."

"Why? What do I have left to live for? My sister is dead, I'm being blamed for her death and I'm homeless. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't jump and be free." I demanded.

"Because I don't want you too. Demi, you're all I have left of your sister. We need each other to get through this. Please, we can help each other through this." Kevin said holding out his hand for me to take.

I was hesitant but slowly took it. He pulled me into a tight hug and I cried.

Kevin saved me that day. We ended up finding an apartment together and now we're living together. He is truly my knight in shining armor. Without him, I would be dead, not that anyone would have cared so much. I owe him my life. That brings us back to now. I'm currently sixteen and Kevin is eighteen. School is harder now that Kevin is graduated. He was the only friend I had and my only protection.

"When will it get better?" I asked him looking up.

"I don't know, but it will." Kevin said pushing hair out of my face. He lightly ran his fingers over the scar on over my right eye. I got it from the accident. I thought it was ugly and it was a horrible reminder of that night. I hated when he looked at it, it made me feel self conscious.

"You look like her you know." He was referring to Elizabeth.

"No I don't. She was beautiful. I'm just…me."

"I wish you would stop beating yourself up over this. We both know it wasn't your fault she died. She never thought you were anything less than perfect, and neither do I."

"I have school in a few hours, I should try and go back to sleep." I said wiggling out of Kevin's arms and crawling back under the covers.

He sighed, kissed my forehead then left the room. We had the same conversation every day. I didn't end up falling back asleep so I just lied there and looked at the ceiling until it was time to start getting ready for another day of feeling useless.

"Oh look who came to school yet again, hey killer when are you going to realize you don't belong here?"

At school everyone called me killer, sister killer, or murderer, not very original but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

I tried to ignore it and keep walking. But why would I be able to get away that easily?

"I was talking to you! Its rude to walk away when someone's talking to you." Said Michelle.

Michelle used to be Elizabeth's best friend. I remember when we all used to hang out and have fun together, but she turned on me just as everyone else had, well except Kevin of course.

"Please just leave me alone." I said quietly.

"Why should I?" she said shoving me back a little.

I only tried to walk past her again. But she shoved me harder against the lockers and punched my stomach. Of course I didn't fight back. I never do. Once she was satisfied with what she had done she walked off laughing. I slowly got up from the ground wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" a boy came up to me asking worriedly.

He obviously was new if he was being nice to me.

"Fine." I said before picking up my things.

"Let me help you." He said starting to pick up things along with me.

"You're new aren't you?" I asked

"How could you tell?"

"You're being nice to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed. "Listen, if you want to fit in here you're going to have to have to stop talking to me now."

"But why?"

I noticed someone walking by so I fell back to the ground pretending I had just bumped into him and he knocked me over.

"Nice work man." The guy walking by said high fiving the new boy.

I took this chance to run off. I hated whenever there was new kids. It always started out the same. They either hear about me before they meet me, or they meet me and I have to tell them to leave me alone if they want to survive at this school.

I ended up having every class with this new guy. If it weren't for the fact that I'm excellent at hiding he might have said something to me. By the end of the day I have a black eye, and bruises covering my stomach. You could say it was the usual.

"It's you." I heard behind me. "I didn't think I would get to see you again." It was the new kid.

I just closed my locker and walked away.

"Wait! Please." He said grabbing my hand.

"Do you still not get it? Stop talking to me!" I said annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you? Other than be nice to you. Is that it? You automatically hate nice people?" he asked angrily.

"If I said yes would it get you to leave me alone?"

"No, probably not. I want to know _why?_"

I just ignored him and ran to Kevin's car. It hurt to run but there was no way I was going to risk that new kid coming after me.

"How was your day?" Kevin asked.

I shot him an annoyed look and his eyes became sullen. He reached out and touched my black eye lightly.

"Again?" he sighed. "What else did they do?"

I slightly lifted my shirt and showed him my black and brown covered stomach. He shook his head and started to drive.

**Well? What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I don't even know why I bother going to school. What's the point? Everyone hates me, including a few teachers. Kevin insists on it though. The worst they could do is kill me. But even then that would be doing me a favor. Torturing me is what they find to be the best punishment.

"Demi?" Kevin asked coming into my room.

I looked up from the history book I was looking at and make eye contact.

"I brought you some ice."

"Thanks." I said quietly with a small smile.

He lightly placed the ice pack on my stomach. I looked up at him, and saw tears in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes.

"I really don't know what I would do without you Demi." He said lightly pulling me into a hug.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Anything." he said staring back at me.

"Promise that when I'm done with high school we can get out of here and start somewhere new, a fresh start where no one knows about me. I want to feel normal again."

"I promise."

I stood in his arms for a few minutes longer then he left and I went back to my homework.

The next day at school I found that new kid waiting at my locker. I sighed and stood in front of him.

"I'm not moving until you talk to me." He said.

I turned and was about to walk away, but he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I think I deserve an explanation at the very least."

"No one has told you about me yet?"

"No."

"If you want to fit in here, or at the very least not get beaten up everyday you'll stop talking to me right now and act like you hate me. If you don't then you're about to enter a world of pain and suffering and I'd hate to see that pretty face with a black eye."

"Why do I have to hate you?"

"Everyone does, so stop being so stubborn and let me go on."

I tried to walk away again but he grabbed me and kissed me.

What was wrong with this guy? He only met me yesterday and he's already kissing me! I don't even know his name! I quickly pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't normally do that."

"Well I would hope not. But, I don't even know your name, nor am I really interested."

"I'm Joe."

"Please just stop. I really don't want another black eye."

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Demi."

He smiled, he had a really nice smile with cute dimples. "Nice name."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I still couldn't believe he kissed me like that. Who does he think he is? Elizabeth, why did you have to leave me? You would have known what to do, you always did.

In history, I overheard Joe talking to another guy. "So who's that Demi chick?" Joe asked.

The guy turned around and looked at me in disgust then turned back to Joe. "Everyone in school hates her. Two years ago her and her sister got into a car accident and her sister died. It was all her fault; she should have been the one to die not her sister."

"How is it her fault?" Joe asked confused.

"It just was, why do you care?" the guy asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering what her deal was."

"Well if I were you I would stay away from her. She's a freak."

It hurt a little to hear what people thought of me but it really wasn't anything they haven't already said to my face.

Kevin couldn't pick me up after school today so I had to walk. I hated walking home from school, not because I don't like walking but because then the kids from school driving by throw things at me and yell.

"Do you want a ride?" I heard a voice ask slowing down next to me as I walked.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Is it really that difficult?" I asked annoyed.

"Can we walk please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just get in the damn car."

"No! I don't know you. You are pushy and weird and don't seem to understand the word no. You don't get it very often do you?"

"No not really, especially by such pretty girls."

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you for real?"

"Just one _real___conversation, that's all I'm asking for."

"Fine! Whatever it takes to get you to leave me alone." I said getting into the car.

"So where do you live?" Joe asked.

"No, you don't get to know that. You're going find a secluded area where no one will be able to recognize us and we will talk. But you don't get to act like we're all buddy, buddy and take me home."

"Okay, okay fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I had no idea where he was taking me and I really didn't feel like asking him so the car ride was a silent one. I was confused when Joe pulled up to my apartment complex, I was about to ask him what we were doing there but he said he lived there and we could just talk in the car.

Just wonderful! There really was no getting rid of this guy. This isn't going to end well.

"So lets' just get this over with." I said breaking our silence. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Why are you so set on pushing me away?"

"Why did you have to go and kiss me?"

"Why are you so afraid of letting people in?"

"We aren't getting anywhere, so this is pointless."

"It's only pointless because you're making it pointless."

"I shouldn't have agreed to talk to you. It was a mistake." I said getting out of the car.

"Damn it Demi please!" he said running after me.

"What? What do you want from me? You don't know me and I don't know you! I was getting along just fine before you came along and had to screw everything up. Just leave me alone!"

"Is this about your sister?"

"Yes, I killed her. I'm a killer, so leave. Just leave me alone along with everyone else." I said turning to walk again.

"What really happened?" he asked getting hold of my arm again and pulling me to him.

"It doesn't matter. Please Joe, just leave me alone."

"Stop punishing yourself for what happened."

"You don't know anything about me or Elizabeth so stop acting like you do."

He didn't come after me this time. I walked around the building to make him think I didn't live in the apartments as well. I finally got into the apartment and found Kevin cooking.

"You seem angry, what's up?" he asked when I slammed the door behind me.

"_He _happened." I said bitterly.

"Who?"

"The new guy at school."

"Is he already bothering you?"

"Yes!"

"He's just trying to fit in."

"No, he's trying to get punched in the face. He won't leave me alone! I've tried to warn him that things won't end well if he keeps being nice but he doesn't seem to care. He even had the nerve to kiss me! I can't take this anymore! He is going to get me killed!" I said dropping on to the couch.

"Why are you upset about someone actually being nice to you?"

"Because it's going to get me killed! Are you not listening?"

"How is it going to get you killed exactly?"

"No one wants to see me happy, and frankly, while I'm still here I don't want to be happy either. Everything just reminds me of her."

Kevin sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You do deserve to be happy, and we need to move past this. It was two years ago. We need to work on being happy."

"We can, after I graduate and we move away."

"I mean now. We can't just run away from this."

"Why not? No one will forget this or forgive me!"

"They don't need to forgive you because there is nothing to be forgiven for!"

"We're never going to agree on this."

"Demi I love you but you are being over dramatic."

"How? How am I being over dramatic? By letting everyone kick and push me around? Or not complaining about it as much as I could?"

"By thinking that everything is your fault. None of this was your fault! If everyone wants to blame someone so badly blame me! I was the drunk one that night! You were just trying to keep me settled down so that we wouldn't crash. I made you bump into her." He had tears in his eyes now.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. "I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself." I said letting tears come to my eyes as well.

"We don't need this extra pain. Lets' agree to not blame ourselves." He said resting his hand on my cheek.

"Okay, I promise."

He kissed my forehead and got up from the couch.

I got up as well to help him finish dinner. But I noticed he was making more than enough for just two people.

"Who else are we cooking for?" I asked him peeling potatoes.

"Don't hate me but I invited our new neighbors over for dinner."

"What? Why?"

"To be polite. We are way too isolated here. It's time go out there and make friends with the neighbors."

"But why?"

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Oh fine!"

"And be nice!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw a grape at me. We had a mini food fight, but it was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kevin ran to answer it while I quickly cleaned up what was visible.

"Demi come out here! I want you to meet the Grey's!" Kevin called out to me.

I almost dropped dead when I walked out and saw Joe with a man who looked like an older version of him, I assumed it was his father.

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Please Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so lame! :( I've had this written for so long and didn't even realize it! Sorry! **

**Review? **

**Chapter 4:**

You have got to be kidding me. Why did it have to be him? Ugh. I am so going to kill Kevin later for this.

"Demi, this is Joe and Paul." Kevin said pushing me closer to them. "They just moved in next door."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a fake smile.

"How old are you?" Paul asked me.

"I'm sixteen."

"So is my son! He just started at the high school that is a few blocks from here. Do you know which one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I go there too."

"So you two go to the same school? Wonderful!"

I nodded and fake smiled more.

"Demi will you come help me get the food." Kevin said nudging me toward the kitchen. "Please make yourselves at home."

"Okay." Paul said taking a seat on the couch.

"What was with the fake smiles in there? Do you know Joe or something?"

"He's the one who won't leave me alone!"

"Him?"

"Yes!"

"Well you still have to be nice, so stop making your fake smiles so fake looking please."

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

We walked out and then sat down to eat. Kevin and Paul talked a lot while Joe and I sat next to each other awkwardly.

"So, this is where you live." Joe said quietly so Paul and Kevin wouldn't hear us.

"Yes, but please don't start stalking me."

"I just want to understand you."

"Well stop. I was perfectly fine before you came along trying to turn everything upside down."

"What's with the whispering over there you two?" Paul asked catching us.

"Nothing. He was asking me to pass him the salt." I said quickly grabbing the salt and handing it to him.

"So there's something I've been wanting to ask you two." Paul said

"And what's that?" Kevin asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two aren't related are you?"

We both went silent.

"No. We're not." Kevin finally said.

"So then how did you two end up living together? I'm just curious. Pardon me if I'm being rude."

"No, it's alright. We just don't get asked this very often. It's a touchy subject."

"Kevin took me in off the streets." I said "My parent's kicked me out when I was fourteen and Kevin was a friend of the family and he took me in."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said with a small smile.

"If you two ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask us."

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I said

"Please, call me Paul."

I nodded and looked back down at my food. The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. Except now Joe and I will be riding to and from school together now. I am not happy about this.

The next morning I came out of my room and Kevin had made my favorite breakfast.

"Bribing me isn't going to make me forgive you for making me ride to and from school with Joe." I said sitting down.

"I'm not bribing you, I'm just being nice."

"I know a bribe when I see one."

"Okay maybe it is."

"Just as I thought."

"I just feel bad okay? I know you don't like him but it would be a huge help for me."

"Do you hear me complaining? Yes I'm not happy about this but it's the least I could do for you taking me in off the streets."

"Demi, stop thanking me for taking you in. It was no trouble."

"Thanks for the breakfast." I said taking on last bite and walking out the door.

Joe was about to knock when I opened the door.

"Hey." He said

"Bye Kevin." I said closing the door and moving past Joe.

"Can we please talk about this?"

"Talk about what? There is NOTHING for us to talk about."

He grabbed my arm stopping me. "There's no point in trying to avoid me."

"Why are you so damn pushy? Have you never been unwanted?"

His facial expression changed. It looked like I hit a nerve. I almost felt bad, even though I have no idea why he was hurt. He dropped my arm and started to walk away. I didn't know if I should follow him or not so I stayed where I was. But when he reached the end of the hall and turned around motioning for me to follow, so I did. The car ride was silent. We reached school and neither of us moved.

"No." he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have been unwanted before. Only it wasn't by some stubborn girl, or group of people. It was by my mom. Her and my dad used to fight a lot, but one day I heard them and my mom was telling my dad she didn't want me, that I was a mistake and that she wishes she never had me. That was the night she left, and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"You didn't have to tell me that."

"I'm just trying to show you that I'm not a bad guy."

"I'm sorry that your mom left you, but at least you have your dad."

"Yeah, because he was stuck with me."

"No, because he loves you and doesn't think of you as a mistake."

"Right."

"I may not know you or your dad very well but I know love when I see it; and your dad, he loves you very much. If you look at him when he looks at you, you can see it how proud of you he is."

I opened the car door and got out before he could say more.


	5. Chapter 5

**See? Two chapters in one day! :P Sorry I've been super busy and unable to go on the computer! And I'm going on vacation Saturday and won't be back until the first week of August. When I get back I'll be writting more if this and Things Always Get Better! :) **

**Please review! **

**Chapter 5: **

The second I entered the school, Michelle threw a punch at me and I fell to the ground and stayed there.

"That's where you belong." She said laughing and walking away.

I felt blood running from my nose so I got my stuff and quickly went to the bathroom. I was disgusted with what I saw when I looked in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles around them, my face covered in yellow bruises and cuts, and my nose red and throbbing. I felt a surge of anger rush through me and I punched the mirror, cutting my knuckles. I quickly ran my hand under cold water and wrapped it in a paper towel then left the bathroom and went to get some band aids from the nurse.

"What happened today Demi?" she asked when I walked in.

The nurse was one of the few who didn't hate me. I came to her office daily.

"Bloody nose and cut knuckles."

"How did you get the cut knuckles?"

"I punched the mirror in the bathroom."

"Why sweetie?" she asked bandaging my hand.

"I didn't like the person looking back at me."

"You are a wonderful girl. You shouldn't let anyone tell you differently."

I stayed silent.

"Would you like some ice for your nose?"

"Yes please."

She handed me some and I got up off the table. "Thank you, see you later." I said before leaving.

After school, when I got to my locker I saw Joe waiting for me.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"What happened to your nose?"

"I got punched, that's all."

"What do you mean 'that's all?' That's horrible."

"Do you not see my face Joe? I'm used to this kind of abuse."

"You shouldn't have to be though!"

"Well that's too damn bad isn't it?"

"Why do you never stand up for yourself?"

"It would only make things worse."

We reached his car and drove in silence. But instead of taking us home he kept driving.

"Where are we going? You passed the apartments already."

"I know, I'm taking you on an adventure."

"To where?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted to go home and nap.

"You'll see."

"Joe I'm really not in the mood."

"Just trust me?"

"Ugh. Fine."

He smiled and I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. He ended up taking me to the river at the edge of the town.

""Why are we here?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and bringing me to the edge of the water.

"Why are we here?"

"This is somewhere we can go and just be ourselves, with no one judging and where I can get to know you."

"Why are you so insistent on getting to know me?"

"You aren't like other girls, and I like that."

"Maybe I don't want you to know me, and maybe I don' want to get to know you."

"Everybody needs someone."

"I have Kevin."

"Do you tell him about all the hurt you feel? How much you want to be accepted?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can read people, it's a gift."

I don't know what came over me, but I completely lost it, right then and there. Joe quickly wrapped his arms around me. I hated this feeling, the feeling of being weak. I had to quickly pull myself together and pull away from Joe. He looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"I can be here for you, if you let me." Joe said stepping toward me again.

I stayed where I was and still said nothing.

He continued to step closer to me. My heart started to beat faster. I swear it even skipped a beat.

Joe brought his arms to my waist and pulled me closely to him.

"Oh, what the hell." I thought to myself before I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

He didn't hesitate to kiss me back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

I didn't notice it the first time Joe and I kissed but, he was a really good kisser. Joe pulled away confused and dazed.

"What happened to pushing me away?" he asked thinking his charm was working on me.

Which it was…but I would never let him know that.

"I think I like you better when you don't talk." I said pressing my lips back to his.

This time, I started to feel myself enjoying his embrace more than I should. I pulled away abruptly and ran toward the car, leaving Joe very confused.

"Um, what was that?" he asked grabbing my hand before I could open the car door.

"I need to go home NOW." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Not before you tell me what that was about."

"I can't do this. That _never _happened. "

"You were enjoying that just as much as I was, don't lie to me."

"Let me go." I said almost in a whisper.

He didn't listen; instead he pressed his lips back against mine.

I felt my knees getting weak, I think he did too, so he lifted me up and put me on the hood of his car without breaking from the kiss.

This was wrong, but it felt so write. Cliché, I know but hey, I'm young and stupid give me a break.

He finally pulled away when we both needed to breathe.

I got off the car and opened the passenger seat waiting for him to get in the car and take me home.

I knew what I had to do now.

I got home and went straight to my room ignoring Kevin and locked the door behind me. Rude, I know but I knew if I stopped to talk to him then I would have broke down and he would have talked me out of what I was going to do that night, which I couldn't let happen.

I dove under my bed and grabbed a small box. This had been all the money I saved up since before my parents kicked me out. $3,000.00, that should last me a while…right?

It was about 4:00 a.m. when I finally got the courage to open my door and attempt to sneak out.

I had to leave, everything was just too much and now that Joe was around it would only get worse.

I found a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a note for Kevin:

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**-Demi**_

With that I was gone. I knew he would be disappointed in me for doing this but he didn't understand. No one did. So now here I am, on a bus taking me to who knows where.

**Short chapter I know! But I wanted to leave you with a cliffy :D**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After switching to six different buses, I ended up in a little town in the outskirts of the city. Yes I didn't get very far but it was far enough where no one would know me. I felt free.

Since I wasn't 18 yet, I didn't think I would be able to get a hotel room, but luckily I found a cheap scary looking place where I could pay in cash and they didn't card me.

I plopped down on the bed of the hotel room feeling exhausted. I needed to get a plan going so I didn't get to sleep.

After being up for 36 hours straight, I was finally registered at my new high school. I was loving this town so far, usually with registering they check up on all your records and everything but here they take your word for it. I also got a job and a cheap apartment, which I got the first two months rent free, and it was close to the school.

I stood in front of the school clenching my stomach, I was really nervous. I found my way to the school's office where I could pick up my schedule.

"How can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked me.

"I'm new here and I'm not exactly sure where I need to get my schedule." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh, you're at the place. I'll just need your name."

"Elizabeth Marks."

I had to change my name in case Kevin came looking for me.

"Oh, there you are." The lady said printing out the schedule. "I hope you have a good first day." I noticed that she got a good look at my face and would still see the bruises on them so I smiled and thanked her and went to go find my locker before she could ask any questions.

"Hi." I heard a voice say next to me.

I turned and saw a girl opening the locker next to me.

"Hi." I said giving a small smile.

"I'm Miley. Are you new?" She asked holding her hand out for me to shake.

"D-Elizabeth, and yes." I said hoping she didn't notice the almost name slip.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Mind if I call you Liz? Or Beth?"

"No not at all."

"Great!" she said smiling. "What's your schedule?"

I handed it to her and she smiled. "We have every class together!"

"Cool."

"Come on, I'll take you to our first class."

So far, I'm off to a good start.

By lunch, Miley had me caught up to speed with everything we were doing in school. She was a huge help.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed as a guy came and sat down next to her.

"Miley!" he exclaimed smiling.

"This is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Nick."

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said

"So Liz, where are you from?" Miley asked me.

"Uh..here and there." I lied.

"Oh you move around a lot? That must be hard."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I'm going not going anywhere for a while."

"I hope that's true."

"Me too." I said honestly.

"Hey, I'm having a party this weekend, you should come." Nick said.

"Oh my gosh! You totally should! We could go together! It would be so much fun, and a great way for you to meet people!" Miley said excitedly.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not a party type of girl."

"Come on, please?" Miley begged.

"Okay, fine." I said caving in.

"Yay!" She squealed.

I had a bad feeling about this party. I'm still paranoid about people being nice to me. It was defiantly something I still need to get used too.

**So not a very eventful chapter, but it's a chapter! :D **

**Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been feeling really i****nspired with this story lately. I hope you're all enjoying it so far.**

**Reviews would be helpful! I wanna know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas for what should happen let me know! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

I don't think I'm ever going to get used to having friends. Miley and Nick are amazing. I just wish they would stop asking me about the bruises on my face.

"You aren't being like hit are you?" Miley asked me for about the billionth time.

"No Miley I'm not." I said.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing, okay? Stop worrying. I'm just clumsy."

"There is no way you could have done that to yourself."

"Can you please just drop it?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be."

"Lizzy, you're my friend, I'm going to worry about you."

"Well don't. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"You don't always need to act so tuff you know. It's okay to let people in."

"Not where I'm from." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I have to get home." I said closing my locker and walking away.

"Hey Miley, what's wrong?" Nick asked walking up to her.

"I'm worried about Lizzy."

"Did you ask her about her face again?"

"I just don't get why she's so afraid to let us in, I mean are we really that hard to trust?"

"It's probably not us, she's probably always been like this. Try not to take it so personally." Nick said rubbing her back.

"We've known her about a week and all we know about her is her name. Is that the least bit weird to you?"

"Exactly Miles! It's been a week. You can't expect to know everything about her in such a short time."

"I just can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something big."

"Don't push it okay? You don't want to scare her off. Besides, maybe she'll loosen up at my party tomorrow night."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." Nick said grinning.

I opened the door to my apartment and threw my backpack to the side and threw myself onto the couch. I really wish Miley would stop asking questions. I can't tell anyone about my past, I can't risk being forced to go back.

I looked down at the new phone I bought before I came and saw a text from Miley.

_Miley: Sorry about after school._

_Me: It's okay…I know you're just looking out for me._

_Miley: I really am._

_Me: You have nothing to worry about okay? If there was something bad going on I would tell you, okay?_

_Miley: Alright…so do you know what you're going to wear to Nicks party tomorrow?_

_Me: No..I have no idea…I have no clothes._

_Miley: OMG! We should go shopping!_

_Me: Sounds good to me._

_Miley: Goodie! _

_Me: How about we meet at the mall at say, 11:00 p.m.?_

_Miley: Sounds good to me! See ya then!_

_Me: See ya. _

As I was lying on the couch, I decided I should call Kevin and tell him I'm not dead. So I got up from the couch and went down the street to find a pay phone.

"Hello?" I heard Kevin's voice.

Tears started coming to my eyes. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now. God me must be so disappointed in me…

"Hi." I said almost in a whisper.

"Demi? Is that you?" he said starting to panic.

"I'm so sorry." I said starting to break down.

"Where are you? Come home please! Are you safe? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I love you Kevin." I said crying harder.

Before he could say more I hung up. I started to walk back to my apartment and trying to pull myself together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked me for the billionth time as we were walking around the mall.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You just seem like your mind is somewhere else."

"I just got no sleep working on our English project last night. I wanted to get a head start on it and it took me forever."

Lying has started coming naturally to me. I know it's not a good habit, but when you're hiding it's the only thing you have.

"Ugh! I took one look at the instructions and just tossed them aside. Good for you for getting a head start."

"Yeah, it took forever!"

"At least now you don't have to worry about it and you can party, party, party tonight."

I nodded and we continued shopping.

Later that night, I walked into the party looking around trying to find Miley or Nick, but so far they were nowhere to be found. So I went to get myself something to drink.

"You made it!" I heard someone yell behind me.

"Oh, hey Nick. Cool party." I yelled over the music.

"Miley's over here, wanna come say hi?"

"Yeah, sure."

I followed behind him, but when he reached Miley I saw she wasn't alone.

"Miley, I found Liz." Nick said not realizing that I had already started to walk away.

"Oh goodie! Now she can meet Joe!" She said stepping behind Nick. "Liz? Where you going?" she asked grabbing my hand before I was far enough away.

"I, uh, I'm starting not to feel so good so I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh come on! You just got here. Besides, you have to meet someone!" she said pulling me back before I could protest more.

"Joe, this is Lizzy, or Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Joe." Miley said excitedly, hoping that we would hit it off.

"Hey, nice to meet you Eliz-" but he stopped speaking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I couldn't stand there and risk him ruining what I have here so I ran knowing he would come after me. I made it out of the house before I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw not Joe, but Nick.

"Nick?" I asked confused.

"Why do you sound surprised?" he asked letting go of my arm.

"Sorry, uh, did you need something?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened in there?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you do. I tried to look past all the secrecy but now that my family is involved I can't just look the other way."

"Your family?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Joe? He's my cousin."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"So?"

"What do you want me to say here?"

"I want to know what's going on. How do you know Joe?"

"I don't. Maybe we met once or something."

"You may be able to fool Miley, but you're not fooling me."

"I'm not trying to fool anybody."

"Then what's the point of all the lies? Huh? And keeping to yourself all the time. Miley is an amazing girl. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you've been treating her when she's done nothing but be kind to you."

"You're right. She doesn't deserve this."

"You'd really rather walk away than say what's going on?"

"What choice do I have? I can't tell anyone anything."

"Are you in the witness protection program or something?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then-"

"Good, you're still here." Joe said interrupting Nick.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nick said assuming he was talking to him.

"Miley's asking for you." Joe said.

"Alright."

Nick turned to give me one more disappointed look before going back into the house.

"Elizabeth? Really?"

"Don't start." I said looking down.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I said walking away.

"No? Then how about Kevin? Doesn't he deserve more than just an apology? He's been so fucking worried about you!"

I stopped and turned to him. "Are you really that worried about Kevin's feelings? Or is it really about the fact that you've been worrying?"

"Of course I've been worried too! But honestly, this isn't about how I feel. I'm being honest here when I talk about Kevin. I haven't seen someone this upset since my dad when my mom left. He needs you Demi. Stop hurting him."

As the tears started rolling down my cheeks, Joe cupped my face and whipped them away with his thumbs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

After a few minutes I looked up at him and softly pressed my lips to his then pulled away.

"Come back with me." Joe whispered.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Running from it won't fix it. I mean, look at what happened tonight. Nick isn't easy to fool."

"I should have guessed you two were related." I said smiling slightly.

"We both have that kind of charm don't we?" he said jokingly.

"You're both hard-headed too."

"Please come back. We can get through this."

"Joe, I can't. I don't even know why this is happening. We barely know each other."

"We can change that." He said leaning in.

I stepped back. "I can't, we can't."

"But you want to." Before I could protest he pressed his lips back to mine. I knew that it was pointless to fight it, so I didn't.

"So you guys do know each other." Nick said walking out of the shadows with Miley.

"I can explain." Joe said.

"Oh, please do." Nick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Joe and I used to go to the same school."

"Why were you lying about knowing each other?"

Before I could say anything Nick added: "And, think about what you're about to say."

"I ran away."

They all shot me a shocked expression.

**Is Demi finally starting to open up? How will Nick and Miley react?**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

"What?"

"I ran away, and I knew Joe before that. He was just happy to see that I was okay."

"That explains why you kept to yourself."

"Lizzy, why did you run away?" Miley asked finally speaking up.

"My real name isn't Elizabeth, it's Demi."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Nick still wasn't happy.

"I've never really had friends before, so I'm not really sure how this works."

Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"L-Demi, I get why you did what you did. I may not know the whole story and I'm not going to push you on it, and seeing as how hard it was for you to even tell us this, I hope we can start over. I really want to be your friend, if you let me."

Nick sighed. "Same goes for me."

"Thank you." I said pulling Nick into our hug.

We said goodbye and Joe ended up taking me home.

"Nice place." He said closing the door behind him.

"It's a roof over my head." I said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You really had things together here."

"Had? I still do." I said sitting next to Joe on the couch.

"There's really no convincing you to come back is there?"

"You know I can't go back."

"I can protect you." He said covering his hand over mine.

"I shouldn't need you to protect me; I shouldn't need protection at all."

"Why does everyone think it was your fault your sister died?"

"She was the favorite sister. Elizabeth was pretty, smart and popular, and since I was her sister I was tolerated but still never as popular or liked so when she died they needed someone to blame and I was the obvious choice."

"What happened?"

"My sister was driving, and Kevin was in the backseat, drunk, so I sat in the passenger seat so he wouldn't distract her but then I accidentally hit my sister's arm making her swerve into a car that was running a red light."

"Wait, Kevin was in the car that night? Why didn't he get any crap about it?"

"Because he was my sister's boyfriend. They loved each other more than anything and well, he was liked."

"I don't see how anyone could hate you."

"When you have a perfect older sister, it's not that hard."

"I can't even imagine what you must feel like."

"If it wasn't for Kevin we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Then why are you putting him through this?"

I looked down at my hands. "I'm not strong, if I stayed I would have ended up doing worse. I love Kevin and I will always owe him my life but if I'm going to move on and attempt to be happy, I can't do it there."

"At least come back with me to see him, I'm not saying you have to stay for good but it might be a good idea just to let him see that you're okay."

"I don't know Joe."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know someone could see me and then beat the crap out of me, or Kevin could make me feel so guilty I come back to stay and then end up either getting killed or killing myself, that's all."

"That won't happen! Not when I'm around."

"Oh, please."

"Demi, I mean it. Just come back with me tomorrow."

"I'll think about it and give you an answer tomorrow."

"Yes, just think about it." He said smiling huge.

"So, you never told me why you were here."

"Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head.

"For Nicks' party."

"Oh, right that does make sense."

"Every once in a while he has one and when he does, he asks me to come."

"You guys are pretty close then I assume?"

"Yeah, his family was a really big help when my mom left."

I put my hand on his knee and smiled at him. He stood up and pulled me up with him bringing me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Dancing." He said as he started to move me.

"There's not music." I said smiling.

"So?"

I just shook my head and danced with him. This all felt like a dream, too good to be true. Joe swirled me around and then dipped me. As we were coming back up, our eyes were locked. We stopped dancing now and he was just holding me.

"You're not too bad on your feet." I said quietly.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." He said giving me a cocky grin.

"Oh, so you always randomly dance with girls in their living rooms?"

"Oh yes, didn't you know? It's the latest trend. Grab the girl you like and dance with them in their living room."

"I do not know this."

He laughed and moved a piece of hair out of my face and left his hand on my cheek. He started to lean in and within seconds, his lips were pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself closer to him. He lifted me up and laid me on the couch without breaking the kiss. I never imagined myself loosing it to a guy I've known only for two weeks on my couch, but when I was with him nothing else seemed to matter.

**Do you think Demi will go back? **

**Jemi has now hooked up! ;D **

**Will it last? Or will Demi's walls stay up?**

**Review! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

The next morning I woke up naked and confused. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it. As I stood up, I realized there was someone underneath me.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say.

"I'm so sorry!" I said kneeling next to Joe.

"It's okay." He said smiling at me.

"So, did we, uh, you know, 'do it' last night?"

"Well, since we're both naked and there's a used condom on the ground I think it's safe to say yes."

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Wow."

"Do you regret it? If you do I'm sorry. I'll leave and never bother you again and-"

I shut up him up by kissing him softly. "No, I don't regret it." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, neither do I." he said smiling back.

"So all it would have taken to get you to leave me alone was sleeping with you? Why didn't I think of that earlier?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh we both know I wouldn't really have left you alone."

I laughed and lightly hit his arm. "So, I thought about what you said last night." I said seriously.

He just gave me a confused look.

"I'll go back with you today, but _only_ for today."

"Really?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Yes." I said smiling just as big.

He kissed me and we ended up repeating last nights' actions.

We ended up back at Kevin's around 2:00 p.m. .

"I changed my mind, I can't do this. I want to go back." I said turning back to the car.

"No, Demi, come on, we already made it this far. There's no turning back." Joe said pushing me back toward the apartment.

"Joe, come on please don't make me!"

"Suck it up!" he said knocking on the door.

"He's probably not even here."

But I spoke to soon. Kevin stood there in shock.

"Hi." I said nervously.

He just continued to stand there and stare at me.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." I said about to turn and leave.

"Wait!" Kevin said grabbing my hand. "Please, don't leave again."

There were tears starting to form in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said crying now too.

"I'll get going, call me later Demi." Joe said before walking across the hall to his apartment.

"Okay, see you later Joe."

I walked into the apartment and closed the door behind me. I didn't know what to say to him other than I'm sorry, but that didn't seem like it was enough.

"I've been worried sick about you Demi." Kevin said in an angry tone.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that to you." I said looking down at my hands.

"What if you had been killed? Or ended up in the hospital? How would I have known? Just the thought of you lying dead in a ditch somewhere scares the crap out of me!" He screamed.

I haven't seen him yell like this, ever, but god knows I deserve it.

"What do you want me to say Kevin? I know I shouldn't have done that to you! But I did call you!"

"You said you were sorry then hung up! That's all you seem to be all you have to say for yourself. "

"Seriously Kevin, what else can I say?"

"You can tell me why!"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore!" I screamed. "I finally reached my limit! I knew if I stayed I would end up-"

"End up what Demi?" he screamed back.

"Killing myself! Do you want that? Huh? There is only so much shit and abuse someone can take Kevin. You will _never_ understand what I had to go through every single day here!"

"Why didn't you just come to me? I thought we had a good enough relationship to where you could come and talk to me!"

"You would have just talked me out of it and I would have stayed!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" I cried. "I know you better than anyone else. I know you would have convinced me to stay here. You're just that kind of guy."

"All I wanted was for you to finish high school!"

"And I will! Just not here!"

"It's too much of a hassle to try and get you into a new school at this point!"

"So you think when I left I've just been out of school? No Kevin, I can take care of myself. You taught me that!"

"So now you don't need me? You think you can really make it out there on your own?"

"Of course I need you Kevin! I owe you everything! I wouldn't have been able to last a day on my own if it weren't for you!"

"Then how was it so easy for you to run away like that?"

"Are you not listening to me! I couldn't handle the people here anymore! I love you Kevin, but sometimes you're clueless!"

"If being here was too much for you why did you even bother coming back!"

"Too see you!"

Kevin stopped yelling.

"But if you really want I can walk right back out that door and never come back again." I said no longer yelling, just crying.

He stepped toward me, now only a couple inches from my face. I hated yelling at him. We usually never got in fights, but even when we did they were never like this.

"Was being with me not good enough for you?" he whispered.

"It had nothing to do with you, it was just the memories of her, and the abuse. You never had to deal with everyone single person you came across hating you and wishing that you were dead. How do you think it feels? It starts to get to you. You start to think that they're right and that being dead really is the answer. You are what kept me from giving up, you are the reason I'm living and breathing, but in order to stay like that, I had to get away from the source of the pain."

"I love you Demi, nothing will change that."

"I love you too Kevin."

I was completely thrown off by the Kevin did next. He pressed his lips lightly against mine.

**Okay, be honest, who saw something like that happening between Demi and Kevin?**

**How do you think Demi is going to respond?**

**Review! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to give a special thanks to DayDream733 for all the reviews on my story :) You rock!**

**Chapter 12:**

I quickly pushed him away and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"I-I-uh-"

"I should go."

He stayed silent, so I walked out the door.

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling." Joe said when he opened the door.

"Everything's fine, can you take me back now?" I said stepping in to his apartment and closing the door behind me.

"What happened?"

"Will you please just take me back?"

He cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Talk to me Demi, what happened?"

"It's better that I don't come back here ever again."

"Demi." He said sternly.

"Okay, okay, Kevin kissed me."

"He what?" Joe asked shocked.

"He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

I could tell he was jealous.

"No."

Suddenly he brought his lips to mine and kissed me rough, but passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked dazed.

"I want to be the only one allowed to kiss you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I want there to be an 'us'. I don't just want to be that guy you hooked up with and then never talk to again."

"Who says I wouldn't talk to you again?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know, I know."

"So, what do you say Demi?"

"I say, yes."

He grinned and hugged me, spinning me around.

"Now that we took care of that, can you please take me back now?" I asked as he put me back on the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want to work things out with Kevin?"

"There's nothing to work out. He let me go this time."

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"I don't regret anything. I got to see him one last time and now he knows I'm alright."

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure." I said interrupting.

"Well, okay then."

"Can we go now?"

"I just need thirty minutes tops."

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on Demi, lets' just hang out here for a little while."

"But why?"

"I just want to relax here a little bit besides, this might be the only time I get to have you here." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What if your dad comes home? I don't want him to make me go back to Kevin."

"That won't happen."

"If it does, I will be very unhappy with you!" I said poking his chest.

Joe ended up talking me into staying for dinner. As we were washing the dishes, there was a knock on the door.

"Want me to get that?" I asked turning to Joe who has bubbles all over him, and before you ask yes, I did throw bubble at him.

"Yeah, thanks." He said starting to clean himself up.

I opened the door and saw Kevin.

"You're still here." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't be for much longer." I said bitterly.

"Can we talk?"

"We had a chance to talk but you didn't take it. You just let me walk away."

"And now I'm here to make things right."

"Then why don't we start with why you kissed me."

"I'm sorry about that okay? I just missed you and I was in the moment. I feel awful about it. I feel like I just cheated on Elizabeth."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. "It's okay." I whispered.

"I love you Demi."

"I love you too Kevin."

"I'm sorry, again."

"It's okay, really. If you had said you loved me as more than a sisterly way, then we would have had a problem."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay!" I said smiling.

"Who's at the door?" Joe asked coming up behind me.

"Kevin."

I felt Joe tense up.

"We worked everything out."

"Oh, that's good." He said loosening up a little bit.

"So, are you here to stay?" Kevin asked hopeful.

"No, I told you why I left. If I come back it will only get worse."

"So does this mean that I never get to see you again?"

"I don't know Kevin. I do know that I'm always going to need you in my life."

He hugged me again and tears came to his eyes.

"We'll work something out, I promise."

"When are you leaving?"

"Whenever Joe is ready to take me."

"So soon?"

"I only came to see you and tell you that I'm okay. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, right."

"Wait here a second," I said before closing the door and turning to Joe. "Can Kevin come with us when you take me back?"

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I mean, unless you don't want him to come."

"No, it's fine, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." I said before pecking his lips.

I walked back over to the door and opened it. "Kevin? Would you want to come with Joe and I on the drive to my new place?"

"Oh, you know I would love to but, I have work."

My face fell. "Oh, okay. Well, Joe and I will be leaving now then. Goodbye Kevin." I said kissing his cheek and walking to the car.

"Really? She asks you to come with us so you could spend a little more time with her and you choose work?" Joe asked.

"I've already missed a week."

"And you couldn't miss one more day?"

Kevin stayed silent.

"You may have fooled her with whatever excuse or lie you told about the kiss but, you haven't fooled me." Joe said before walking away.

**Review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I was already sitting in the car when Joe finally got there.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

I turned to him and his eyes went from almost angry to sad and concerned when he saw my wet face.

"I ruined everything."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. If I hadn't have left none of this would be happening. Did you see how hurt he was? If I stayed then he wouldn't have kissed me or think he has feelings for me."

Joe looked at me shocked.

"What? You thought I didn't know he was lying?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything."

"He doesn't really have feelings for me he only thinks he does because he thinks it'll be the only way for me to stay."

"You're all he has, he's just scared. To him you walked away no problem."

"But it wasn't 'no problem'!"

"How does he know that? You didn't tell him how hard it was for you to leave. You only told him why you had to."

"I don't know what to do now."

"Do you want to stay and work this out?"

"No, I need to leave."

Joe sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Joe, just drive."

I didn't want to deal with anymore drama. Elizabeth, why did you have to leave me?

"Thanks for bringing me back." I said when Joe pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"It was no problem."

"And, thanks for caring. It's a nice feeling to having someone other than Kevin or my sister that cares about me that I feel like I can trust." I said squeezing his hand.

He knew how hard it was for me to feel even remotely close to someone, and I was scared.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore."

I leaned over and kissed Joe. "How is this going to work?" I asked pulling away.

"Us?"

I nodded.

"I'll come visit every weekend. I'll leave after school on Fridays and spend Friday and Saturday with you."

"Are you sure you can commit? I mean what about friends and sports?"

"Demi, I want this to work, I'' even call you every day and text you good morning and good night. It will work."

"If you're sure."

"I really am."

"Okay."

We kissed one more time and Joe was off. I couldn't stop thinking about the Kevin situation, which wasn't good because it was stressing me out. So what did I do? I started writing/singing it out, and it was about Elizabeth:

_How did things get so messed up?_

_Why did you go away?_

_Nothing is the same_

_If I could see you again_

_I would ask you_

_Why?_

_Why did this happen to us?_

_I would hold on tight_

_With all my might_

_I miss you sister_

_Come back tonight_

_I'm losing my mind_

_No one can help me_

_I want to join you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_If I could see you again_

_I would ask you_

_How did it come to this?_

_I would stand before the sky_

_Prayin' to die_

_I miss you sister_

_I'm losing my mind_

_No one else can help me_

_I want to join you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_Now here I stand _

_Close to the sky_

_Spreading my arms_

_I know what it feels like _

_To fly_

_Now I see you again_

_No need to pretend_

_I see you shakin' your head_

_I know you wanted me to be strong_

_But I found no reason to go on_

_Now we're together_

_You open your arms _

_I coming runnin' _

_I missed you sister_

**So I wrote the song thing, sorry it's not that good, but I felt like I should include music of some kind and was too lazy to actually look up a song and use it so I wrote my own.**

**Any thoughts on it? Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I was really nervous about school, especially after the party. I walked down the hall to my locker where I saw Miley and Nick, since Miley's locker is next to mine.

"It's now or never." I thought to myself. So I continued to my locker and opened it.

"Hi, Demi right?" Miley asked turning to me.

"Yeah." I said nervously. This felt like the first day of school all over again.

"How are you?"

"Tired. It was a long weekend."

"Oh, anything I can help with?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to come over after school and just hang out?" She blurted out. I guess she was nervous asking.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"I'm glad." She said smiling. "I have to get to class early, but I'll see you guys later." She said before walking away, leaving Nick and I alone.

"You made her really happy by saying yes you know."

"I need to learn to let people in, and now that the cat's out of the bag about me being here, I have nothing to hide."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I am too."

"So, since you have nothing to hide, what's the deal with you and Joe?"

I felt myself blushing. "We, uh, we're an item I guess."

"I knew it!"

"Oh shut up." I said laughing and hitting him playfully.

I felt my phone buzzing so I took it out and saw it was Kevin calling.

"Is it Joe? I want to talk to him." He said reaching for my phone.

"It's not Joe." I said grabbing my phone back.

"Oh, who is it then?"

"No one important." I said pressing ignore.

"Demi, no secrets."

"It's nothing, really."

Kevin started calling again.

"Then why aren't you answering?"

"Because I don't want to talk to that person right now."

He called again and Nick took my phone. "Who's Kevin?"

"A friend of the family's."

"Why does he keep calling?"

"I don't know, I haven't been picking up remember?" I said irritated.

"Demi, come on. No more secrets."

"This isn't a secret Nick; it's something I'm choosing not to talk about."

"Fine!"

"Good." I said before walking away annoyed.

Kevin wouldn't stop calling me, which put me in an awful mood. After school I was sitting in Miley's room trying to not think about Kevin's constant calls.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who keeps calling you?"

"It's no one."

"Are you sure? You seem stressed."

"It's nothing I want to talk about." I snapped.

Miley's face fall a little. I felt bad for snapping. "Sorry, that came out rudder than it needed too."

"It's fine. I get it."

"It's not that I don't' trust you or Nick or anything, it's just, the past is a touchy subject for me to talk about."

"I assume the person calling is from your past?"

"Yeah, my life from before here is all the past, minus Joe. He's part of my new life."

"Speaking of Joe, I never got the 411. What's going on with you guys?"

I blushed again. I can't help but blush whenever he's mentioned. "We're kind of a thing now."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What gave it away? The kiss you guys saw?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" she said laughing.

"We weren't officially together until yesterday."

"Aw! You guys seem really cute together."

"Thanks. I really hope I don't mess it up."

"How could you do that?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"I know, it's stupid." I said looking at my hands.

"No, it's not that, it's just you're really pretty, how are you not beating guys off with a stick?"

"I was kind of a loser at my old school, so no one paid attention to me in that way."

"Well, it's all their loss."

"Thanks."

"Besides, you aren't the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend before."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"What about Nick? You guys don't have a thing?"

"What? No. We're just really good friends." She said nervously.

"You totally like him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Yes! I'm crazy about Nick!"

"I knew it! Why has nothing happened between you guys?"

"He doesn't think of me like that. I'm like his sister." She said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sure he likes you too."

"Even if he did, I wouldn't want to risk ruining our friendship. He's really important to me."

"I know the feeling."

I can honestly say that hanging out with Miley was a lot of fun.

After about the hundredth time Kevin called, I finally picked up.

"What's so important that you've had to call me a hundred times and not leave a message?" I asked annoyed.

"Finally! It's about time you picked up."

"I was busy. Now what do you want?"

"You're dad called me."

"What?" I asked completely thrown off.

"You're dad, he's looking for you."

**Cliffy! :) **

**What do you think her dad wants?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"What do you mean my dad is looking for me?"

"I mean, he's been calling me all day asking where you are and I haven't been able to tell him because you don't live with me anymore."

"Well did you tell him you don't know where I am?"

"I haven't talked to him. He's only left messages. I don't know what to say to him."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, he isn't my problem anymore."

"He's your dad!"

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have any parents, they lost the right to that title when they threw me on the streets."

"Just call him."

"Why don't you call him?"

"And tell him what? I'm sorry sir but your daughter ran away and even though I have seen her since then, I don't know where she lives?"

"Say whatever you want, I don't want anything to do with him or my mom."

"He left your mom."

"What?"

"That's why he's looking for you, I think he wants to make things right."

"I have homework. I'll check in with you in a few days."

"You do remember that Joe lives right across the hall right? And I can just ask him to give me your new address?"

"Is that a threat?"

"I'm just saying you can't avoid this forever."

"Whatever Kevin. I'll come this weekend okay? Just don't be an ass." I said as rudely as I could.

"Was that necessary?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"Yes, it was since you decided to threaten me into coming."

"Would you like me to come get you Friday after school?"

"No, I'll find my own ride." I said before hanging up.

Why did things have to get so complicated?

I really didn't want the week to end, but sadly it went speeding by. Joe agreed to pick me up after school on Friday and he was even letting me stay with him so that I wouldn't have to deal with Kevin. Joe has been a pretty amazing boyfriend so far.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you this weekend." I said taking my back out of the trunk of his car.

"I'm more than happy too, especially because you're here."

"Not by choice."

"So, you never told me why you have to be here." He said taking my hand and leading me into the apartment complex.

"Kevin threatened to send my dad to come see me."

"Your dad?"

"Apparently he's been looking for me and wants to see me."

"That's great!"

I took my hand away from him as he opened the door to his apartment. "You think this is great?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because he kicked me out! I haven't seen or heard from them in two years, and out of the blue he leaves my mom and wants to see me? As far as I'm concerned I don't have parents. They have never been there for me. Why would my dad want to start now?"

"Maybe he wants to make things right?"

"I can't just forgive him Joe. Besides, for all I know he could just want something."

"Well, are you going to at least hear him out?"

"What choice do I have? I'm already here aren't I?"

"Want me to go with you when you go see him?" Joe asked pulling me into a hug.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course!"

"You're so sweet." I said kissing his cheek.

"I just really care about you."

"I really care about you too."

Kevin wasn't happy to find out that I didn't call him when I got there, and found out from Joe's car in the parking lot.

"So you are here." Kevin said when I opened the door.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know now don't you?"

"I'm sick of this Demi."

"Sick of what? Making things difficult for me?"

"I'm sick of us trying to hurt each other."

"You don't think I am too?"

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, I just hate how different everything is and I just want to see you as much as possible."

"Well threatening me sure isn't going to make it happy visits."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Did my dad even really call you?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"I wouldn't lie about that."

"Okay."

"So, are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best."

"Oh."

"I'll see you tomorrow Kevin." I said closing the door and leaning against it.

"I wish you two would just be able to work things out already." Joe said standing next to me.

"I wish we could too."

I was really nervous to see my dad. I didn't want to see him, but there was no backing out now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Joe asked when we reached the restaurant.

"I'm sure." I said getting out of the car. "I'll call you when I need you to come pick me up."

"Okay. Bye Demi."

I waved and went inside. It took no time at all for my dad and I to make eye contact. This was it.

"Hi dad." I said feeling sick calling this man my dad.

**So now she's going to meet her dad for the first time in two years. How do you think that will go? Review and tell me what you want to happen! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Demi, wow, you look-"

"Tired? Beat up?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"That's why I said it for you."

We both sat down, but didn't say anything.

"So, what are you getting?" My dad asked looking at the menu.

"I don't plan on staying that long."

He put his menu down and sighed. "I thought we were going to have a nice lunch?"

"Well you thought wrong. I only agreed to be here because Kevin threatened me."

"You didn't want to see me?" He asked almost hurt.

"Why would I? You threw me out onto the streets and told me to never come back."

"I know what your mother did was wrong-"

"Oh don't you dare try and pin this only on mom. We both know it was just as much your choice as hers."

"It was wrong of us to do that to you."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"To make things right."

"Why now? Because mom kicked you out?"

"She didn't kick me out, I left her."

"Well either way, it's too late."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Well it is."

"I'm sorry that we kicked you out and thought that you were not good enough, that is the worst thing a parent could do to their child."

"Are you sure you even ever really cared about me? Because for as long as I can remember it was always about Elizabeth. "

"Of course we cared about you!"

"Then why is that Elizabeth practically raised me until she died?"

"We weren't perfect."

"Yeah, far from."

"I'm trying to make peace, not start a fight."

"Well I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe that you would want to after everything that happened."

"Well, here I am, so believe it."

I now could see where I got my hard headedness. "Fine, but what do you have to gain from this? It's not like I'm just going to come running back to you and be daddy's little girl."

"I'm not asking for that. But I am asking to possibly be a part of your life."

"I don't know, it would be hard considering I don't live here anymore."

"I thought you were living with Kevin."

"I moved out two weeks ago."

"What?" he asked shocked and worried. "He didn't kick you out too did he?"

"No, I ran away."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think dad? You and mom aren't the only ones who blamed me for Elizabeth's death."

"So you ran away, just because no one likes you?"

"Ha! I would have been able to live with that."

"Then what?"

"I was everyone's little punching bag. I know you were wondering about why I have light bruises on my face. Well, here's your answer, I was beaten every single day multiple times a day by everybody who was close to Elizabeth. It was the people that knew her but weren't close to her that left me alone and only hated me."

"I had no idea."

"Well you wouldn't now would you?"

"Kevin didn't do anything about it?"

"What could he do? Tell the school? Half the teachers there hated me too. It wasn't just the student body. Everybody hates me, and you want to know what started it?"

He stayed silent.

"You and mom kicking me out and telling everyone it should have been me. Yes, everyone was starting to dislike me anyways, but they didn't have a solid reason until you and mom."

"Are you trying to blame this all on us?"

"No, it was going to happen with or without you. All I'm saying is you just triggered it faster."

"I don't know what to say here."

"You don't need to say anything. I was never mad or held a grudge against you guys. After all, you are my parents whether I like it or not."

"Can I at least help you with money or something?"

He was desperate to be in my life one way or another.

"I'm actually stable, but thanks."

"When did you become so grown up?"

"When I was forced to."

"You really know how to make someone feel guilty."

"I'm not trying to; I was just answering your question."

"So there's really nothing I can do for you?"

"I don't know."

"I do want to try and build a relationship with you."

"What can happen if I don't live here?"

"Maybe I could get a place near you and we can see each other more."

"No, that's too soon. I mean, Kevin doesn't even know where I live."

"Then what is there?"

I sighed, not believing that I was really going to say this: "How about I start coming down every other weekend?"

He looked at me surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"That would be great."

"Okay." I said standing up.

"You're really not going to stay for lunch?"

"I have other plans." And with that said I walked out and called Joe. Sadly, he didn't pick up. I had no idea where he was. My only options were going back in and asking my dad for a ride, or walking back. Since I really didn't want to go back in the restaurant I decided to take my chances and walk. But of course I ran into the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, look who it is."

"Michelle." I said bitterly.

**First she had to deal with her dad and now she has to deal with Michelle? This can't go well. Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter I know, I just didn't know when I would be able to post another chapter. Also, I've been having some writer's block. If any of you have any ideas on what should happen please feel free to let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

**C****hapter 17:**

"What are you doing here? We all thought you finally killed yourself."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"So where did you disappear to? School isn't as fun without a punching bag."

"I thought I was giving you all what you wanted."

"True." She said getting closer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." I said trying to walk past her.

"I don't think so." She said stopping me. "I may never get the chance to see you again. I have to make the most of it." Then she punched square in the jaw causing me to fall to the ground. "Get up you piece of shit!" she screamed while kicking me in the stomach.

But when I tried to get up she kicked me back down.

"Typical. Poor little Amy, never able to stand up for herself."

I got up off the ground and stood before her. "Get out of my way."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get your bitchy ass out of my way."

"You can't talk to me like that!" she said stomping her foot.

"Oh yeah? Well I just did! So get out of my way!"

"You are making a huge mistake." She hissed.

"I don't have to put up with you or anyone else's crap anymore!" I said pushing past her.

"You don't get to just walk away from me like that!"

I whipped around and punched her in the nose.

"Bitch!" she screamed holding her nose trying to stop the blood.

I just flipped her off and continued walking away. It felt good to finally stand up for myself. It felt great punching Michelle. With all the anger I had built up, it was just what I needed.

Russell never called me back. Sure I was a little mad but, when I reached his place all my anger went away when I walked in and saw Russell spread out on the couch passed out. It was actually pretty cute. I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to see Brad and hopefully work things out.

"Amy, hey." Brad said surprised to see me.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, come in."

I sat down on the couch and Brad did the same. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Brad spoke up. "Amy, why is there blood on your knuckles?"

I looked down and sure enough there was blood, only it wasn't mine. "Oh, don't worry it isn't mine."

"Then who's?"

"Michelle, I punched her."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I couldn't take her crap anymore so I fought back."

"Obviously not before she got to you I see." He said referring to the fresh bruise on my face.

"Yeah, that kind of pushed me over the edge."

"You've changed so much these last couple weeks."

"Well, when you aren't constantly being blamed for your sister's death it makes things easier. I finally feel normal and almost happy."

"I'm glad you're finally happy." He said looking down.

"I was happy with you Brad it was just too hard here."

"Yeah, so you keep saying."

"I wouldn't be coming back here if I didn't care."

"I had to threaten you to come here."

"Only because you think you're losing me."

"Think? No, I know I am."

"No you're not. Brad, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not about to let what we have go."

"I just don't know if this back and forth thing will work."

"You're right, it won't work forever," He looked down at his hands again. "Which is why I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with me."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You need to be happy too Brad and I don't think being here is help with that. I mean look at what moving has done for me. Besides, it gets lonely living by yourself."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am!"

He stood up and brought me into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"It's going to take some time to arrange everything."

"I know, but I'll get an extra key made and you can settle everything here and I can start looking for a job for you."

"We're really going to do this." He said smiling.

"We are." I said smiling back.

This was great, everything was going to be okay again, and I never have to come back here again! But, that thought quickly died when I remembered my dad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating very much! I've been grounded :/ I still kind of am but now I'm allowed to go on the computer. But enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 18:**

As I was about the open the door to Joe's apartment, I smacked right into Joe himself. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I asked standing up and holding my hand out for him to take.

"I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!"

I started laughing at how worried he was. "It's okay Joe. It wasn't that bad of a walk."

"I still shouldn't have let myself fall asleep."

"Stop beating yourself up about it, it really was no big deal. Besides, you looked cute all spread out and sleeping on the couch."

He gave me a weird look.

"I came back angry and was going to wake you up but when I saw you asleep my anger went away and I went to work things out with Kevin."

"Oh, how did things go with Kevin?"

"He's moving in with me." I said excitedly.

Joe didn't look as happy.

"You don't need to worry about anything, you're the one I want to be with, not him and nothing can change my mind about that."

"What if he does nothing but try and make the moves on you?"

"He won't. Like I said, we worked everything out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Joe, come on, you have nothing to worry about."

He stayed silent then finally sighed. "Fine, if you say so."

I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I think I love you."

I looked at Joe utterly confused and astonished. I didn't want to say anything I would regret so I just stayed silent and stared at him.

"Demi?"

"I have to pee." I blurted out.

He stared at me like I was crazy, so I quickly ran into the bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe he just said the L word. I wasn't ready for that. Then again I didn't think I was ready for sex either but look at what happened.

"Demi? Are you okay in there?" Joe asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I said trying to sound as calm as I could.

I heard his footsteps slowly fading and I slowly opened the door and walked out as quietly as I could. I know it may seem like I'm overreacting to this but love isn't something I take lightly. Sure, I've told Kevin I love him but that's because he's been the only one who's proven himself and cared for me, other than Elizabeth, and it has never been in a romantic way.

"I thought you died in there." Joe said laughing nervously.

"Sorry, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

He gave me a confused look.

I was mentally slapping myself for saying that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said walking past him and sitting on the couch.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Joe said sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"You didn't freak me out." I said playing with my hands.

He lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "Yes I did, and I'm sorry."

"You can't help how you feel."

"I love you Demi. I know it's crazy and the idea of it scares you but I just needed to say it. I know its early to be saying it but I do. I really do."

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I felt so lucky to have him in my life, but I knew I didn't love him, at least not yet, I was sure I could come to love him, but for now I just really liked him.

"You're right, the thought of it does scare me. I don't want to lie to you and tell you I love you just to say it. I want to be able to say it because I mean it. I care about you a lot and the thought of losing you kills me but I can't call it love, but give me time to get used to this and I'm sure I will. Remember, I've never been in a relationship, I don't really even know what real love is."

His face fell a little as I spoke and he was hurt I couldn't say it back but I knew he understood. I kissed his lips softly and buried my face into his chest and had him hold me.

I eventually fell asleep in his arms and we stayed like that until early the next morning. I woke up and found that Joe was already awake and making food.

"Morning." I said standing up and sitting down at the table.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a huge grin.

"Somebody's happy this morning." I said laughing a little.

He came over to me and lifted me from the table kissing me long and passionately.

"Whoa, what got into you?" I said smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You did."

I blushed and sat myself back down. Joe was different now that I knew he loved me. I think he was trying to prove to me that he is a good guy and that I can fall for him.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes!"

He sounded like a little kid getting candy when he said that.

I laughed. "You're cute when you're excited."

"You're just cute all the time."

I felt my face flush. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Nope, just sit back and let me do the cooking."

I shouldn't have let Joe cook on this own. He ended up almost burning the apartment down. I can add cooking on the list of things that Joe can't do.

"Oh Joe, what am I going to do with you?" I said sitting on the ground covered with the foam from the fire extinguisher.

"Never let me try and cook pancakes again?"

I laughed and kissed him. "Will do." I said throwing foam at him.

I was sad when I saw that it was going to be dark out soon and Joe was going to have to take me back.

"I wish you still lived here." Joe said as we drove.

"I wish I could live here without having to get the crap beaten out of me every day."

Before Joe could protest I added: "And I shouldn't need to be protected by you."

He pouted and kept driving.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you this weekend and for being there for me with my dad."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you when you needed me?"

The typical answer would be 'not a very good one' but for all I know that could be untrue. Like I've said, I'm new at this whole relationship thing.

"Still, thank you. It meant a lot."

We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

**Not that eventful of a chapter but it's something? Review? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"And here we are again." Joe said when we reached my apartment.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Can I walk you up?"

I nodded and got out of the car. Joe took hold of my hand and we walked to my door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. I hated saying goodbye to him.

"It's going to be a long week without you." Joe whispered in my ear.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

He kissed my lips eagerly. I deepened the kiss and pressed myself as close to him as I could. We both pulled away when we needed to breathe.

"Want to come in for a little while?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

I didn't have to ask him twice before he pushed me against the door and started kissing me. I found the door handle and we stumbled inside. I don't think I'll ever get over how great it feels to have Joe touch me all over.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked pouting an hour later.

"I don't want to but if I don't go now I'll never leave." Joe said putting his shirt back on.

"Sounds good to me." I said kissing his neck.

"You make it impossible to leave!" Joe said scooping me up in his arms and kissing me.

After another hour Joe finally was able to leave. After I took a shower I decided I should try and get some homework done. Right as I was finishing the last of my homework my cell phone started ringing. I looked and didn't recognize the number but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Is this Demi?"

"Um, yeah. Who is this?"

"It's your dad."

"Oh, hi. How did you get my number?"

"Kevin gave it to me. I was hoping to catch you before you left but since I didn't he gave me your number."

In my head I was thinking of ways to kill Kevin. "Oh, so what did you need?"

"He told me he was moving in with you."

"Uh yeah, he is."

"So that means you won't be coming back at all now."

"I told you I would come down every other weekend to see you. Don't freak out."

"But now that Kevin will be with you, you don't have a place to stay, well you could stay with me and-"

"Dad! You're getting ahead of yourself. I don't need to stay with you when I come see you I have a place I can go and even if I didn't it would be way to soon to even consider staying with you. I will keep my word but if you start making a habit out of trying to push me I won't come back at all and you'll never see me at all got it?" I know I sounded harsh but I'm still upset with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make an effort here and you're keeping me out of the loop and not trying."

"What do you mean I'm not trying? I told you I would see you on a regular basis. That's pretty considerate considering you kicked me out on the streets when I was fourteen fucking years old. You don't deserve _anything _from me so stop being a baby and except what you can." I hung up and threw my phone on the ground.

I walked into school Monday feeling exhausted. I was up all night on the phone with Joe. I was really upset after my dad called me so I called him to make me feel better.

"Hey Demi!" Miley said greeting me at my locker.

"Hey! How was your weekend?"

"It was amazing! Nick and I had a 24 hour movie marathon."

"Sounds fun." I said smiling. I could just imagine them cuddled up on a couch, it was too cute.

"What about you? What did you do this weekend?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started." I said closing my locker and walking with her.

"It was that bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Care to explain?"

I wanted to say no so badly but I knew that I shouldn't, she has been such a good friend to me and she doesn't deserve me shutting her out, plus I'm pretty sure Nick would kill me if I did anything to upset her again.

"How about we hang out after school? It's a long and complicated story."

"Really?" I smiled at how excited she was that I was the one asking her to hang out. "I would love too!"

"Great, you want to come over to my place?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. Wow, this girl was easy to please.

"You really want me to go to your place?"

"I'm working on letting people in more and I think letting you come over would be a good thing. Besides, I should start letting you come over before my roommate moves in."

"You're getting a roommate?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain it all later. Let's get to class."

At lunch Miley and Nick were locked in what seemed to be an intense conversation. I just sat there listening to them go on and on about the movies they watched. I really wished those two would just get together already, they would be great together.

Nick then focused his attention toward me. I didn't even notice that their conversation had ended.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Nick asked.

"Long story."

"Care to explain?"

"I'll let Miley give you the details when we hang out later."

"You guys are hanging out later?" Nick asked focusing his attention back to Miley.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. She's even letting me go to her place."

"Really?" Nick asked turning back to me.

"Yep."

He seemed impressed.

When lunched ended Miley skipped off to her next class and Nick and I walked to our next class which we had together.

"You're doing really well." Nick said.

"She's a great person and she doesn't deserve to be hurt. I really like her."

"You seem really happy."

"I am. It's the first time in a really long time that I've felt welcomed."

"I uh, wanted to apologize for how I snapped at you the other day." Nick said rubbing his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry too, I was just really irritated and I took it out on you."

"I still shouldn't have been so pushy."

"How about you come over after school too?" I suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want all of us to be good friends. I should open up to you too, not just Miley."

Nick smiled and hugged me. "I would love too."

"Great." I said smiling too.

**Hehe. I see some Niley moments coming! **

**Review! Feedback is needed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Since I didn't have a car Miley decided to drive us to my place so that we didn't have to walk or take the bus.

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" I asked when we got into the apartment.

"I'll have some water." Miley said sitting down on the couch, joined by George. "I'll take water too." Nick added.

I tossed them both a water bottle and sat down on the floor.

"Oh, Demi you shouldn't have to sit on the ground. There's plenty of room for you up here." Miley said starting to push Nick over to make room.

"No, it's fine. I like sitting on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So what's this about you getting a roommate?" Miley asked.

"Well, his name is Kevin and-"

"Kevin? You mean that guy that kept calling you and you kept ignoring?" Nick interrupted.

"That's the one."

"So why is he moving in with you?"

"He was who I was living with before I ran away."

"I thought you said you haven't had a boyfriend before Joe?" Miley asked confused.

"He wasn't my boyfriend, he was my sisters."

"Oh, so you lived with your sister and her boyfriend?"

"No, just her boyfriend."

"What about your sister?"

"She died, two years ago in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible."

"After she died my parents kicked me out and Kevin took me in off the streets."

"Why would your parents kick you out?"

"They blamed me for her death."

"How the hell is a car accident your fault?" Miley asked angry.

"My sister was everybody's favorite. She was popular, smart, pretty, and just perfect in pretty much every way. Since I wasn't exactly like her no one really liked me. Sure, they put up with me when she was alive because I was her sister but that night when she died they had no reason for putting up with me anymore. They all say I should have been the one to die, not her." I said looking down at my hands.

I really hated talking about this but I knew the only way to help move on from it and become happy was to get it all out.

"That's horrible, but I still don't see how that would be your fault."

"Kevin and I were in the car with her that night. Kevin was drunk and getting out of control so I was trying to keep him under control and he pushed me into her while she was trying to avoid the car that ran the red light and it hit us killing her instantly."

I saw tears starting to form in Stephanie's eyes. I swear I even saw some in Nick's eyes, not that he would ever admit to it.

"I can't even imagine how you must have felt."

"Being here, and with you guys is the first time I've been truly happy since she died. Back home, sure I had Kevin but he was all I had, and he couldn't' protect me at school. I was beaten every single day. Everybody hated me even a few of the teachers. I think the school nurse was pretty much the only one there who didn't hate me. I had no friends and I was severely depressed. "

"What made you decide to run away?"

"All the anger and pain was building up inside me and then Joe came to the school and he was showing me nothing but kindness. I started to feel myself being happy there and I couldn't let that happen, I didn't deserve to be happy, not while everyone around me wanted to see me in pain. I knew that I needed to leave right then and there and that I couldn't wait until graduation to find happiness. I knew I was going to be hurting Kevin by leaving without a word or warning and that Joe wasn't going to be happy but it had to be done."

"You're really brave you know that? It takes a lot of guts to be able to stand on your own and try and make a better life for yourself at such a young age." This was Nick talking now.

"By my running away I almost ruined my relationship with Kevin, the only person who cared about me other than my sister."

"But things are better now obviously. I mean, he's moving in with you isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad he is. I miss having him around."

"So, are you ever going to go back to your hometown?" Miley asked.

"I've been going back there a few times already. One, the weekend you guys found out about Joe and I is the first weekend I went back. The next weekend I had to go back because Kevin blackmailed me into going."

"So that's where you were over the weekend? Back there?"

"Yeah. Kevin kept calling me and he was trying to tell me that my dad was trying to get a hold of me."

"Your dad?" Miley and Nick asked surprised.

"Yeah. Crazy right?"

They both nodded.

"So that's what I did over the weekend. I went and saw my dad, and made up with Kevin."

"What did your dad want?"

"He told me he left my mom and he wants to be a part of my life."

"Are you going to let him? After everything that's happened?"

"I told him we could take it slow by me coming down every other weekend to see him for a couple hours or something and see how it goes from there."

"Wow. You are officially my hero." Nick said.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I mean people deserve a second chance right? And it's not like I'm completely forgiving him, I'm just testing the waters."

"If I was in your position I probably would have slapped him across the face and told him to never think about me or talk to me again." Miley said.

"Oh trust me that was my first instinct but Kevin told me I had to be nice and I caved and was as nice as I could be."

"It's insane how much you've had to go through."

"I'm trying to move on from the past and start over. Being here, happy, with friends is something I never imagined myself having. I'm sorry for being so hard to get along with and so secretive. It's just my nature."

"We don't blame you. I know it was hard for you to tell us all this. You're making huge progress though. You trust us."

"I know being friends with me isn't going to be easy but I hope that you'll be able to put up with me and let me grow and start to open up more over time."

"That's what friends are for. Putting up with each other's crap and helping each other through whatever comes our way."

I got up and hugged both of them and couldn't help but let a few tears roll down my cheeks. Miley laughed a little and whipped the away. I was so grateful for having them and I wasn't planning on pushing them away any time soon.

A few weeks went by and Kevin still hasn't moved in. I didn't know why he was taking so long. He was starting to act like he didn't even want to move in with me.

"Hey Kevin, it's Demi, again, just wondering what's going on. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Please call me back." That was probably the hundredth message I've left him. Where was he? I sighed, picked up my backpack and left my apartment and met Miley by her car.

"You look bummed. What's up?" Miley asked after I shut the car door when we got to school.

"I tried calling Kevin again. He still hasn't answered any of my calls. I'm starting to think he doesn't want to move in with me or have anything to do with me at this point."

"I doubt that's true. Maybe he's just having a tough time with paper work or something."

"Maybe. I just wish he would talk to me. I'm getting worried about him."

"Everything's going to be fine. Maybe you should go see him this weekend. Don't you have plans with Joe and your dad? Maybe you can just stop by and check up on him while you're there."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Miles." I said hugging her.

"What are friends for?"

I smiled and we walked into the school with our arms linked.

"Hello ladies." Nick said wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Hello Nicholas." I said laughing.

"How are my two favorite girls on this fine morning?"

"Demi is still freaking out about Kevin."

"He's still not calling you back?"

"No, but Miley here suggested that I drop by and see him while I'm with Joe and my dad this weekend."

"That's a great idea!"

"I thought so too, which is why I suggested it."

I shook my head and pushed Nick's arm off of my shoulder and walked to my first period leaving them alone.

"So, you never told me how you were." Nick said with his arm still around her shoulder.

"I'm decent." She said smiling and looking up into his eyes.

"Since Demi is ditching is for the weekend would you want to do something?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Great! Friday night I'm taking you out."

"Taking me out?"

"Yes."

"You mean like to the movies?"

"Nope." He said with a flirty grin.

" Nicholas, what are you planning?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Just wear something nice." He winked and walked away leaving behind a very confused Miley.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"So he asked you out on an actual date?" I asked sitting on Miley's bed after school that day.

"I don't know if it's a date."

"He told you he was 'taking you out' and to 'wear something nice' sounds like a date to me."

"I'm over thinking this, we're just two friends hanging out."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed laying back on her bed.

"Don't stress about this! Just wear something hot, don't think about it as a date and everything will be fine."

"What if he tries to kiss me or something?"

"Don't stress about it!" I said laughing.

"Okay, okay!" she said laughing too.

I helped her pick out a smoking hot outfit for her outing with Nick and went home soon after that.

I tried calling Kevin again but he still didn't answer, so, I called Joe.

"Hello beautiful!" He said answering.

I could help but giggle. "Hello handsome!"

"How are you?"

"I'm well, just worried about Kevin." I sighed.

"He's still not returning your calls?"

"No, and I don't know what's going on. Have you seen him at all?" I don't know why I didn't think of asking Joe sooner.

"No actually I haven't." I sighed again. "Do you want me to go over and check on him?"

"No, its fine. I'll just see him when I'm there for the weekend."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm living. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too."

"I hate not seeing you every day."

"At least we talk every day and see each other every weekend."

"I know, I just want to be able to show you off."

"I know you do, but I can't go back permanently."

"Can't you try a different school?" I sighed loudly in frustration. We have this conversation a lot.

"Joe can we please not do this?"

"Do what? Talk about you actually being closer to me?"

"You know I can't go back! Stop being selfish and just let me be happy!" I yelled before hanging up.

I know I shouldn't have done that but having that conversation over and over was driving me insane. I wish that I could be closer to him but going back could be the worst thing for me. Joe started to call me back but I really wasn't in the mood to keep fighting so I sent him a quick text telling him we could talk tomorrow when he picks me up, and then went to sleep.

The next day it felt like school was never going to end. When it finally did I walked out of the school and saw Joe leaning against his car talking to George.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them.

"Hey Demi." Nick said.

Joe nodded in my direction but didn't say anything. "Are you guys in a fight or something?" Nick asked feeling uncomfortable with our silence.

I looked at Joe waiting for him to answer. "No." He finally said pulling me into his arms and hugging my tightly. I hugged him back and buried my face into his neck.

"Aw, what a cute couple." Nick said making kissy faces at us.

I pulled away from Joe and hit his arm playfully.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it." I said smirked.

"I'm going to leave now before you end up killing me!" he said jokingly.

"See you later George." I said before turning back to Joe.

He looked down at me and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry for being a jerk last night."

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you."

He kissed my lips and I wrapped my arms back around his neck deepening it. Then I pulled away and got in his car.

The second we got to the apartments I jumped out of the car and ran to Kevin's apartment. I knocked and waited. By the time Joe got to his apartment I was still waiting outside Kevin's door.

"Maybe he's not home."

"We should be home. He gets Friday's off."

"Well, maybe he decided to go out."

I pulled out the key that was made for me for when I lived with him and put it in the door and let myself in. I saw that the place was a total mess and it smelled really bad. "Kevin?" I asked plugging my nose. I didn't get a response so I went in further and saw how completely destroyed the place was. When I reached his bedroom door the smell got worse and when I opened the door I screamed.

**BUM BUM BUM! What do you think she saw?**

**So, since I'm not getting rewiews I've decided I'm not going to update until I get at lease one review. So please do! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I just wanted to apologize for the confusion with Nick's name, sometimes my find and replce on my computer doesn't catch all of the names but thanks for baring with me!**

**Chapter 22:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and I broke down into tears. Kevin was lying on the floor with dried blood on his wrists, and I'm not talking about barley enough to bleed out, but enough to die quickly. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and it made me sob even more. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't wrap my mind around what has happened.

"We should call the police." Joe said quietly in my ear.

"He's gone Joe. The only person that stuck with me through my sister's death, and now he's gone!" I was yelling now.

Joe didn't talk back, he just let me scream, yell, and cry. When I finally was able to get up and walk I found a note on Kevin's nightstand. It was his suicide note. I was scared to read it…

_Demi, _

_I'm sure you're going to be the one to find this. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be there for you. I've been getting more and more depressed these last couple weeks as I started to prepare to move. I was going through some old stuff of Elizabeth's and I couldn't stand being away from her anymore. You're happy and safe now so I knew I could leave and you'd be okay. I love you Demi. You were the greatest thing that's happened to me since the love of my life died. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us after you left. I'm glad we were able to work things out before I left. Stay happy and don't give up. You're stronger than you know. I love you._

_-Kevin_

Tears came rolling down my cheeks again. I should have been there for him like he was there for me when I felt that way. I didn't realize how selfish I was being by leaving until now. I should have stayed and talked it out with him, or taken him with me.

When the police showed up I was locked in my old room, leaving Joe to be questioned. They wanted to question me as well, since I was the one who found him and the suicide note was addressed to me, but I wasn't able to keep myself together long enough to speak. It was too painful.

"Demi?" Joe asked coming into the room. "The police are gone."

I didn't move from where I was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing my back.

I shook my head as tears came down my face. I was a complete and utter mess.

"I read the note."

"Now you know it's all my fault. If I had stayed he might still be alive right now."

"This isn't your fault! He was depressed. You couldn't have stopped it."

"If I had been there for him like he was for me then he would be here!"

"Stop thinking this is your fault! This was his choice! Don't turn this around and make it all about you! Kevin made the mistake not you! I know I sound harsh but you need to hear it. This isn't your fault. We're going to get through this together okay?"

I knew he was right. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I needed to look past this and worry about him.

"I miss him." I whispered.

"I know you do."

Instead of staying with Joe I stayed at Kevin's. I called my dad and cancelled our plans but didn't tell him why so I knew he was upset but I really didn't care. I heard a knock on the door and when I answered it I saw two police officers.

"Demi Monroe?" The one on the right in a suit asked.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you're okay with that."

I sighed and reluctantly let them in.

"What was your relationship with the victim?"

"Friends/Roommates."

"You live here as well?"

"Well, I used to. I moved out a couple of months ago, but he was supposed to come move in with me at my new place."

"What brought you back here today?"

"He hadn't been returning any of my texts or calls and I had plans to come to town this weekend anyways so the second I got here I decided to come and check on him and found him like he was."

"How did you get in?"

"I used my key from when I still lived here."

"I see, and did you know he was this depressed?"

"No. I mean I knew he was having a hard time right after my sister died but he always acted so strong and I had no idea he was that hurt."

"And how long ago did your sister die?"

"Two years."

They asked me a few more questions then said they got what they needed and left. I'm surprised I didn't break down during the questioning. With the police being there it made the fact that Kevin was gone all the more real.

I walked into the bathroom and was about to brush my teeth for the night when I noticed a pack of blades on the ground. They looked like the one Kevin was holding in his hand and used to cut his wrists. I picked up one and held it in my hand. I lightly ran my fingers over the tip and it slightly cut my finger. This let me know it was very sharp. I look the blade down to my leg and slowly pressed the blade against my skin and cut across it. Blood slowly started to rise to the surface. Something came over me and I did it multiple times. The reason I chose my leg because that way I could hide it better, and it wouldn't kill me, it would just relive the pain. After the five, huge cut I finally stopped and grabbed a handful of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. I took out some disinfectant spray and sprayed my cuts so they wouldn't get infected. The spray stung the cuts more than doing the cut but the more pain I felt, the better.

**So I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure if I should change the rating of this story to M or not...any opinons?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Afterwards it was too painful to have the fabric against my leg so I decided to go to sleep without my sweats on. When I woke up the next morning, I found a small puddle of dry blood on the sheet so I quickly got up, took the sheets off, and went to the kitchen sink to scrub it off. I jumped and let out a small scream when I heard knocking at the door. I quickly put the sheet in the hamper and put my sweats back on. I cringed at the pain but shook it off and ran to the door.

"Did I wake you up?" Joe asked stepping in.

"No, I was starting to wake up when you knocked."

"How did you sleep?"

"As well as I could considering the situation."

Joe pulled me to him and locked me into a tight hug. My cut leg hit his leg and it took all the will power I had not to cringe, but a few tears escaped down my cheeks. He pulled back and wiped them away. "We're going to get through this."

"I know." I whispered.

Joe didn't think it would be a good idea for me to stay at the apartment by myself all day so he took me out, against my will might I add. It was hard to believe that Kevin was really gone. As we walked through town I could hear people whispering and pointing at me. I guess the news of Kevin's death traveled fast. I could hear people saying how it was no coincidence that I found him. It felt like the Elizabeth thing all over again. I felt Joe's grip on my hand tighten as we walked. I looked at the ground as we walked and tried to ignore the whispers.

After a long torturous two hours, Joe finally let me go back to the apartment.

"Never made me do that again." I said throwing myself onto the couch.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I feel worse than I did before."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said sitting next to me.

"I know you were just trying to help, but I can't find closure here."

"So, when are you going to see your dad?"

"I'm not, I cancelled."

"Why? Don't you think it would help?"

"No, he'll want to talk about it, or try and hug me."

"Oh no! Not a hug!" He said laughing and mocking me.

I hit him lightly and stood up going to the kitchen.

"Hey, come on." He said grabbing my hand. I yanked it away and got a water bottle out of the fridge. "I'm sorry."

"Dealing with my father wouldn't help with how I feel right now and I don't need you mocking me and making me feel bad for it."

"You're right. I'm sorry, really." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, and I hugged him back. "I love you Demi, don't forget that."

This was the second time he's said he loves me and I still wasn't sure if I could say it back, but I defiantly felt closer to him. He kissed me and started to feel up and down my leg, when he reached my cuts I flinched and pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and not in the mood." I said avoiding his eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he said staring at me dead in the eyes.

"I know." I said breaking his stare.

"So, want to watch a movie and cuddle?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm actually really tired, how about we meet up later?"

He looked disappointed. "Oh okay. I'll call you in a couple hours. Come over for dinner?"

"Okay, see you soon." I walked into my room without saying anything else. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly after my head hit my pillow.

I didn't realize how long I had been asleep until I was woken up by pounding on the door and was surrounded by darkness.

"I've been calling you for over an hour!" Joe said irritated.

"I'm sorry! I was sleeping."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I said looking down.

"Don't' start shutting me out." He said lifting my chin.

I felt powerless, and emotions took me over and I broke down in his arms. We had a long talk, and I vented a lot. I didn't tell him I had cut myself because I knew that wouldn't end well.

Joe didn't want to leave me alone that night, or in the apartment so he had me stay at his place. Being with him that night and not being in the apartment really helped. I woke up in Joe's arms the next morning. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Can we just lay here for a while longer?"

"Yeah, sure." He pulled me closer to him and we sat in silence.

I didn't end up leaving Joe's until later that night. What he doesn't know was when I went back to Kevin's to pack I grabbed the blade I used and took it with me.

"I'll call you when I get back okay?" Joe said when we got to my apartment door.

"Okay. Goodnight Joe." I said hugging him.

"Goodnight." He said before kissing me.

I got inside and immediately got the blade out and used it on my hip.

The next day when I was at my locker, Miley came up to me grinning from ear to ear. "Hey!" she said happily.

"Hi." I said with the best fake smile I could.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" she asked seeing how sad I looked.

Tears came to my eyes before I could answer her.

"What happened?"

"Kevin is dead."

"What? What happened?"

"He killed himself, and I found him. He had been dead for who knows how long before I found him."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She said hugging me.

"Did you tell her?" Nick asked smiling as he walked up to us. His smile quickly faded when he saw my tears. "What's going on?"

"Kevin killed himself." Miley said for me.

"Oh my gosh, Demi, I'm so sorry." He said hugging me.

I quickly wiped my tears and changed the subject. "So, what were you two going to tell me?"

They looked at each other unsure if they should tell me. "Come on you guys, I could use some cheering up."

"Okay, well, Nick asked me to be his girlfriend." Miley said grinning again.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I said hugging both of them. "It's about time you got together!" They both looked at each other and blushed. Before they could ask me more about Kevin I walked away.

I tried to act as normal as possible that day but it wasn't working. I was pretty sure everyone could see something was wrong.

"Hi, you're Elizabeth right?" A girl in my last class of the day asked.

I forgot only Miley and Nick knew my real name. "Yeah. You're Selena right?"

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"What can I do for you?"

"I know I don't really know you and we haven't really talked but I wanted to know if you were okay? You seem really sad."

I swear, just the thought of Kevin brought tears to my eyes. "Sorry." I said wiping them before they got very far. "I'm fine, really."

"Then why are you crying?" she asked hanging me a Kleenex.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it's personal and talking about is hard right now."

"It's fine, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After Miley dropped me off I went straight to the bathroom and added another cut to my hip. I was starting to get used to the pain of fabric over my cuts so the only problem I had this point was the blood control. As I was finishing, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put on a large band-aid and answered the door, and almost screamed when I saw who it was.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"What? Not happy to see me?" Michelle asked smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to stare into the eyes of Kevin's killer."

"I didn't kill him."

"Oh, but didn't you? I know the note was left to you."

"Just leave me alone!"

"You're a killer! Killer, killer, killer, killer!"

Suddenly I woke up and was on the bathroom floor. I had passed out after my last cut, it was only a dream. I got up off the floor and went to the living room. Right as I sat down I heard my cell phone go off. I groaned and got up. It was Joe. I saw that he had tried calling a few times before and a few texts. "Hey Joe."

"There you are! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just sleeping."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." He muttered bitterly.

"Well, I've been stressed and tired so I take naps. So sorry that bothers you." I snapped back.

"I'm just worried about you. I can't lose you Demi, and I know that you shut down and shut the world out when something bad happens."

I knew he was right. "I'm sorry okay? This is just hard and I'm not used to people standing by me after this kind of thing. I even had a dream about Michelle showing up and blaming me for his death. I'm losing it."

"I hate not being there for you more."

"You're doing an amazing job for this being a distanced relationship."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"If you weren't so persistent then you wouldn't be."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Good, I don't want my wonderful boyfriend sad."

"Just like I don't want my wonderful girlfriend sad."

"Touché."

"So what can I do to hear you laugh?"

"Tell me a joke?"

"Oh! I have one. Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill?"

I couldn't help but laugh, knowing the answer and because it was a dumb joke.

"I didn't even tell you the funny part yet!"

"I'm sorry, continue." I said still giggling.

"Thank you, now, it was to get to the bottom!"

"You're a goofball." I said laughing.

"Hey, I got you laughing, mission accomplished." I felt better after talking to Joe.

That night I had another weird dream, but this time it was about Kevin.

I was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. "Where am I?"

"Hey Demi."

"Kevin?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me."

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, careful kid." He said laughing.

"I can't believe it's really you."

"I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did."

"I wish you could come back to me."

"I know, but I'm happy now. I'm with Elizabeth again."

"Is she here too?" I asked letting go and looking around.

"No, but she sends her love."

"I miss you both so much it hurts."

"I know, and I know what you're doing to yourself."

I looked down ashamed.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Too many people care about you."

"People cared about you too."

"I wasn't as strong as you."

"You were the strongest person I knew."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"It doesn't feel like it."

Kevin turned around and an even brighter light appeared. "It's time for me to go."

"No, please don't go."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Demi. Stay strong, and remember I'm always looking out for you." With that said he was gone and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I didn't go back to sleep after the dream. I wanted to call Joe, but I didn't want to wake him up so I decided against it.

I swear he must have been reading my mind or something because as I was about to lay back down my phone started to ring and I saw that it was him.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked laughing when I answered.

"Are you alright?"

"I just had a bad dream. How did you know something was up?"

"I was up, and I don't know, it was just a feeling. So, I decided to check on you anyways and risk your wrath."

"You're the best. You know that?"

"I try to be for you."

"If you were here right now I would kiss you."

"Aww! Damn!"

"Sorry!" I said laughing again.

"I miss you like crazy."

"Back at you babe."

"You know, I could convince my dad to let me play hooky on Friday and I could come see you for the whole weekend."

"I would love that."

"Yay!"

"Seriously, have I ever told you that you are a major goofball?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"We should really try and get to sleep."

"Aw, you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"No, you know I love talking to you, but we have school tomorrow, well, technically today."

"Fine, goodnight/morning!"

"Goodnight/morning!" I paused for a moment. "I love you." There was another long pause. "Joe?" He had hung up. He didn't hear me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Friday came and Joe was at my place bright and early. "You really had to be here super early?" I asked rubbing my eyes when I opened the door.

"I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

"At 6:00 a.m.? Really?"

He kissed me and came inside.

"So how did you convince your dad to let you skip school?" I asked cuddling up next to him on my couch.

"It really wasn't that hard. I just told him I wanted to spend some quality time with you, especially after everything."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"Well yes, but do you know what happened on this day a month ago?"

"What?"

"The best thing to ever happen to me became mine."

"Wow, my longest relationship. Well, my only relationship." I said laughing.

"I know a month isn't that long, but this has been the best month of my life and I'm so grateful that you're in my life."

I kissed him passionately. Not long after we started to get carried away and I stopped before we got to far. "Why'd you stop?" he asked fake pouting.

"I'm on my period." I blurted out. It was a lie, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, uh, okay." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry, that was awkward."

"Little bit."

"Anyways! What should we do on this fine day?"

"Hmm, what's there to do around here?"

"I haven't done much exploring."

"Well, how about we explore then?"

"Sounds good, but can we sleep a couple more hours?"

He gave me a worried look.

"Oh come on! You woke me up at 6:00 a.m.! Give me a break!"

"Okay, okay. Fair enough."

"Yay!" I said taking his hand and bringing him to my room.

Joe even ended up falling asleep for a couple hours. Now, it was noon.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

We ended up having a nice picnic in a large field we found.

"I love it here." I said lying in the grass.

"I love anywhere as long as I'm with you." Joe said talking my hand.

"Suck up." I said turning and facing him.

"Maybe." He said facing me.

"This time I've spent with you has been amazing."

"It's been the best. You made my move here worth it."

"What was life like where you used to live? Did you leave a lot behind?"

"Sure, I had friends, but I wasn't that close to them. I played football at my old school so I was 'popular', which meant I didn't have real friends."

"So, it was easy to pick up and leave?"

"No, not at first. I didn't want to leave it behind. In fact, when I first got to the school I thought I was going to hate it, but then I bumped into this mysterious girl who wanted nothing to do with me."

"It wasn't that I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh really?"

"Really, I just didn't want anything to do with anyone."

"Oh, well that makes me feel better."

"Hey! At least it wasn't personal!"

"That's true."

"Joe?" I asked looking at him dead in the eyes in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit worried.

"I love you."

Yes, I finally said it. Those three words I've been scared to say since Elizabeth died. I knew I meant it.

"What?" He whispered.

"Are you really going to make me say it again?" I said shaking a little.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, then resting my head on his shoulder.

**Aw, she finally said it! Things are finally looking up! **


	26. Chapter 26

**HERE I AM! So, I know it's been a long time since I've written this and I'm sorry for that! I've just had some serious writers block with this story but I knew I needed to get it done so I made this the last chapter because I honestly didn't know where else to go with it. Please review and tell me what you think! I really need some opinions! Thanks you so much to those who read my stories and I love you to those who take the time to review. You guys rock! **

**Chapter 26:**

Since I had told Joe I loved him I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I don't know why, but finally opening up and letting people in made me feel freer. I guess what people say about keeping everything bottled up is really bad. But, there was still something I was still hiding from everyone, my cutting. Sure, I felt better, but the cutting didn't stop. I would even say it's gotten worse. My thighs were covered in scars, and cuts. I think it would be safe to say that cutting was one of the only things keeping me down still. There was a part of me that still wouldn't let me be 100% happy.

A few weeks pasted, and one day while Joe and I were making out on my couch, things were starting to get heated, and he had hit a sensitive spot on my waist where there were fresh cuts. I pulled away and held where the spot where I felt the pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just a random pain." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"You've been having a lot of those lately. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Joe, I'm fine, really."

Since I was wearing loose sweats, Joe came over to me and pulled them down just enough to see where I had been holding and saw the cuts. He stepped back and looked at me horrified. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Joe-"

"Why would you but yourself? Are you suicidal? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Please don't do what Kevin did. I can't lose you, people care about you-"

"Joe!" I yelled, making him shut up. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this."

"I'm not overreacting. This is a serious thing!"

"I know, I know."

"No, you obviously don't. If you did you wouldn't be doing it."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm not suicidal or anything it just, I can't explain."

Joe's face softened when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and held there.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I sobbed looking up at him. "After Kevin killed himself I just didn't know what to do and then I found the razors he had and it just happened."

"May I see them all?" Joe asked in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. I pulled my sweats down and he looked horrified again. He squatted down and ran his fingers across all of them, then looked up at me with tears starting to form in his eyes. I knelt down to him and put my hands on both sides of his face. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"I promise, I'll stop."

I knew he felt like it was his fault. I kissed him and deepened it hoping I was getting my message across. We hadn't been together, together in weeks and I knew it was hard on his considering every time we got heated I stopped him because of the cuts, but now that he knew and I had nothing to hide I wanted to make him feel better.

"I love you Demi, so much. Don't ever forget that." Joe said kissing my head as I cuddled up to him in bed.

"I love you too Joe, more than you know."

His eyes lit up every time I told him I loved him. I knew he was proud of me for opening up and finally tearing my walls down, and honestly, I was proud of me too. If it wasn't for him, Miley, and Nick I don't know where I would be, but I know it wouldn't be good.

I still think of Kevin every once in a while and I still miss him like crazy, but I know he's happier now. As for my dad and I, well, Joe got me to spend more time with him and I'm proud to say that I have a dad again. I still wouldn't budge and move in with him, but he and I spend a lot of time together.

I was once lost in this crazy world, but then he found me.

THE END


End file.
